


Red Obsession - When red become more valuable than gold

by Elenedhel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, e deu nisso, esse era pra ser um conto de dia das bruxas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predileção do Rei Élfico pelo líquido vermelho é conhecido. É sabido que o rei tem um amor quase obsessivo por ele. Mas não é sua culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Obsession - When red become more valuable than gold

A predileção do Rei Élfico pelo líquido vermelho é conhecido. É sabido que o rei tem um amor quase obsessivo por ele.

 

Mas não é sua culpa.

 

A essência rica e vermelha na taça transparente é algo fascinante. A suavidade em seu paladar já acostumado ao gosto peculiar...

Mas o que mais o fascina é a cor viva de seus lábios quando estes se partem da borda delicada de cristal. 

Thranduil olha-se no espelho e vê a criatura que vive consigo, atormentando-o incansavelmente há anos. É fascinante, gloriosa...

 

É também uma maldição.

 

O acontecimento não lhe é claro até hoje. Tudo o que sabe é que logo após o escurecimento de seu reino, fora patrulhar as bordas quando, de repente, algo o atacou. Ficara inconsciente por dias e, quando finalmente acordara...já não era mais o mesmo.

 

A primeira diferença a notar foi sua visão e como ficara sensível á luz. No entanto, a escuridão era sua amiga. 

 

A segunda coisa que notara, quase imediatamente depois da primeira, foi sua fome. Fome não só de comida. Aparentemente, acordara com fome de tudo. Queria devorar o mundo.

 

A terceira peculiaridade após seu acidente, no entanto, fora notado não por ele mesmo e sim por alguém que adentrara o quarto pela primeira vez desde que acordara. Uma expressão de alívio no rosto da Rainha Élfica quando percebera o marido acordado.

  _________________________________________________- _____________________________________________________________ 

 

_“- Meu senhor!” – ela disse, inconsciente da mudança em seu rei. Sentou-se na beira da cama e lhe tocou o braço direito com as mãos delicadas. Se o corpo do rei lhe pareceu frio ninguém precisava saber._

 

_“ Nosso pequeno sentiu sua falta.”_

 

_Thranduil parecia perdido e estava pronto para dizer á rainha quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Uma das silvarins entrou trazendo o que parecia um amontoado de panos em seu colo._

 

_O príncipe._

 

_A elfa chegou perto e entregou o pequeno á rainha._

 

_“Durante esses dias ele esteve agitado.” – ela disse, colocando Legolas perto do rei. Seu sorriso não demonstrava nenhuma desconfiança._

 

_Thranduil olhou para seu filho. Pequeno, indefeso, uma presa fácil..._

 

______________________________________________-______________________________________________________________________ 

 

Ninguém sabia. Quando a Rainha Élfica fora encontrada nos portões de seu salão, com furos em seu corpo e sangue escorrendo de um ferimento na cabeça, assumiu-se que ela fora mais uma vítima das aranhas gigantes, tão numerosas naquele tempo.

 

Legolas, no entanto, desconfiava de algo errado. O rei sabia, quando em conselhos, os olhos do príncipe se voltavam para o pai que, distraído, segurava sua sempre presente taça com o líquido vermelho.

 

Thranduil decidira que se controlaria. Encontraria um jeito de domar a criatura, de saciar sua fome sem que perdesse um de seus tesouros.

 

Sua culpa jamais fora embora. Não quando olhava para o príncipe e lá ela estava. Viva através dele. A mesma suavidade no olhar.

 

Como uma presa fácil...

**Author's Note:**

> O nome da fic foi "emprestado" do documentário de 2013.


End file.
